Healing of A Broken Heart
by Amarante96
Summary: "Atobe has a SISTER!" who is this ever happy girl who claims to ba Atobe Keigo's little sister and what is the tale behind those shattered eyes, hidden by her smiling mask? Femryo Flames are accepted
1. Chapter 1

I am too lazy to type disclaimers for all chapters so: **I do not own The Prince of Tennis. If I did, Ryo-chan would be a GIRL and Ryoga would be an over-protective big brother.**

P.S. I need a Beta so anyone interested pls message me and flames are allowed but take into account that my family is Chinese and I'm only 14. This is my first time writing so Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!


	2. The Atobe Family

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" an ear-piercing scream was heard, shattering the silence of the night...

A young girl of about 5 years old woke with a start. Her forehead was slick with sweat and her chest was heaving as though she had been in a marathon. Silently, crystal-like tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Ryoma!"A flustered call broke her from her reverie. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare about that night again?" A slightly older boy of about 7 years of age ran into her room, out of breath after running from the other end of his mansion to reach his sister.

"Keigo nii-san..." Ryoma's voice softly called to the boy. "Itai yo nii-san, itai" (It hurts brother, it hurts) Ryoma's small frame trembled from the force of the sobs that engulfed her. Keigo, as young as he was, felt his heart shatter hearing the girl he has called sister for over a year cry in pain and suffering and being unable to help. The young boy's eyes filled with tears of frustration as he wrapped his arms around the one he called precious as she drifted back to sleep and slowly, his eyes slipped close as he made one final promise in his mind.

"_I won't leave you, you are never alone, I'll always be with you..."_

_The next day..._

Gentle rays of light illuminated a large Victorian-styled bed, shedding its glow upon the figures of two children curled around each other, as the hustle and bustle of an early morning in the Atobe household roused them from their slumber. The slightly larger figure blinked open his blue-grey eyes as he awoke, his hair in a mess, careful not to rouse his little sister who had attached herself to him during the night. Atobe Keigo glanced with soft eyes, at the sleeping figure of Atobe Ryoma, once known as Echizen Ryoma before adoption. Keigo had just prepared to resume his peaceful slumber when his mother, Atobe Rima(a made up name), entered the room." Keigo, get up you have to accompany your otou-san to meet the Oshitaris. You can be lovey-dovey with Ryo-chan later!" With that teasing statement, Rima left her son flustered and blushing different shades of red and his freshly awakened sister giggling at her brother's misfortune while a light blush powdered her own cheeks." **OKAA-SAN!** "Keigo protested, sending the innocent birds flying out of the nearby trees while the servants simply shook their heads in exasperation, too used to their Mistress and her son's ways and said mistress giggling to herself.

A few minutes later, the voices of the siblings could be heard approaching the dining area. As usual, the first to step through the doors is the newest addition to the family, Echizen Ryoma. The young hime wore a gentle smile and a teasing glint in her eyes as she glided gracefully through the door in a snow white dress, the epitome of a young lady of her standing. Behind strutted a slightly older boy, the heir to the Atobe corps. , Atobe Keigo. The proud heir wore an arrogant look ,and a small suit in preparation for the meeting he was to attend ,which looked out of place on a 7 year old' s face, even while his eyes were filled with mirth and adoration for his imouto. They seated themselves at their seats just next to each other and continued their conversation, even as their butler nagged at them to NOT talk while eating. But just as children their age are known to do, they simply ignored and tuned out the droning of the adult while still chattering about nothing as children tend to do.

Just as breakfast was going to end, Ryoma abruptly stood from her seat and made a mad dash towards the fridge, while still being able to keep her hair and clothes in place, with her brother at her heels." No ponta in the morning Ryo!"Keigo panted as he finally outran her and blocked the fridge from her searching hands. "But...but nii-san..."Ryoma whined," I NEED my ponta!"she continued whining even as her brother bodily dragged her to the limo that they were taking even as the 7 year old was trying to avoid falling prey to Ryoma's eyes that had felled even the strongest willed men. Thanking the Gods, Keigo managed to get Ryoma into the limo without much fuss (The GREATEST understatement of the year) and the family was finally on their way to the meeting. For the first few minutes of the journey, Ryoma refused to speak to anyone and sat in her seat pouting with tear-filled eyes. After a while, their father was unable to take his precious musume looking so sad and he broke the silence.

"Ryomaaaaaaaaaa? Are you still mad at otou-chan 'and nii-chan' for banning ponta at breakfast?"

"..."

"Don't be angry... we'll buy you all the ponta you want after the meeting alright?"

"Really? "

The two male Atobes' eyes sparkled as the princess answered them.

"Yes! Yes!"

And the remaining female member of the Atobe family could only shake her head with fondness and exasperation at how easily the Atobe males were manipulated by Ryoma even while they were the manipulators when it came to everybody else. Ryoma, herself, was smiling sweetly with bright eyes that contained depth and wisdom from far beyond her years, while snuggling into her brother from her perch on his lap.


	3. Meetings and Past Unveiled

RenKun-Sensei: Thank you so much for adding this story as a favourite! This is my first time writing and I really hope that you will continue to enjoy reading.

elsey951: OMG! I didn't think that people would actually favourite this! Thank you! Also, I'll try to update by the weekend if not, blame the delay on my end years.

BadyGuz: I didn't want to kill off Nanji-chan too... but ... i'm sorry, 4 the story to work he has to die and thanks for the compliment!

megamilan: I hope that you won't be disappointed!

herbblood: I plan on updating every 2 days or so after next week but till then, i plan on putting up the next chapter on the weekend!

Wicken25: Thanks 4 your compliment it means sooooooooo much to me!

thfourteenth: I agree! Why didn't I think of that?

"Atobe-sama, we have arrived at the meeting area." The driver announced as he opened the limo's door for his masters to alight.

The Oshitari family stood from their seats as Atobe Keichirou led his family through the glass panelled doors and into their sitting area. Oshitari Yuushi looked on in interest as the youngest Atobe followed her family through the door. "Atobe-san, I had no idea that you had lowered yourselves to adopting _commoners_." Oshitari Yuna, the second wife of the current head of Oshitari Medical, asked in barely hidden disdain.

"Ah... That's..." Rima found herself at a loss of words, not knowing how to reply without damaging the fragile trust that Ryoma had placed upon their family with.

"I was adopted a year ago due to unfortunate circumstances which took my birth parents, Echizen Nanjirou and Echizen/Takeuchi Rinko, away." Ryoma spoke up in a soft tone. Ironically, her golden, cat-like eyes were diamonds that cut into Yuna's soul leaving her flustered and tongue-tied.

Yuushi looked on with carefully hidden glee as his gold-digger step-mother was reduced to a blubbering mess by a mere child, only 5 years of age. He could easily see that his father, Oshitari Reishi, had also become extremely uncomfortable and was looking at his wife with reprimanding eyes.

"Yuna, know your place! My sincerest apologies Ryoma-san, my wife has no right to bring up something like that." After apologising for his wife's actions, Reishi turned towards the Atobe couple. "You are truly blessed to have such a wondrous child as your own. Ryoma-san's mother and I were close friends from when we met in middle school until her death and she was truly a remarkable lady. I have also met Ryoma-san once when she was still a baby. Even then, she was already extremely bright. Be assured Atobe-san, as long as Ryoma-san is happy and content within your home, you shall have the full support of my family."

"Thank you for the compliment. I agree completely that we are blessed to have little Ryoma with us and I am glad that she still has people to talk to about Echizen fusai if need be."This time, it was Rima who had replied with a cheerful smile. Reishi smiled softly in return as he gestured for his son to step forward.

Yuushi saw his father gestures for him to introduce himself and stepped up to Reishi's side. "My name is Oshitari Yuushi and it is a pleasure meeting you Atobe-sama, Rima-sama, Atobe-kun and Atobe-san."Yuushi watched curiously after his self introduction as Ryoma giggled softly.

"The pleasure is all ours, Yuu-chan!"Ryoma replied mischievously. She could tell that she had startled the formal boy with what she called him, even if he did not show it on his face, and derived great pleasure from seeing her own brother splutter, trying to cover up her teasing while said victim simply took things in stride once he managed to shake himself out of his shock and the adults, excluding Yuna, laughed at the children's teasing and removed themselves from the sitting area and towards the conference room.

After Keigo had finally gotten over his shock, the children started chatting with each other and soon, they decided to relocate to Yuushi's room.

The moment they reached the room, Ryoma immediately laid back onto the bed, spread eagle while the boys stood to a side in amusement before Keigo got a glint in his eye. He pounced onto his little sister and immediately started tickling her. It didn't take long the newly dubbed 'Yuu-chan' to join in the fray.

"Ah! St...st..o..p it Yu...yu..u-chan, Ni...ni..i-chan!" Ryoma gasped out through her laughter. After a while, the boys decided to cease the teasing and collapsed on either side of her, content. Ryoma, herself, was a different story. Her eyes were glazed over as her mind wandered in her memories...

_Flashback_

_A young girl was lying on her back in a beautiful garden and there was an older boy crouching over her, trying to awaken the deeply sleeping girl and failing, miserably. Suddenly, laughter like crystal bells could be heard throughout the area. The boy had given up waking the girl using conventional means so he simply started to tickle her causing her to gasp for breath. Abruptly, the boy stilled his movements. "Ryoma!Run!" the boy sounded just as 5 men, clad in black, jumped out from the girl, Ryoma, stood shell-shocked and her young mind, unable to comprehend the events taking place. "Run!" the boy's shout snapped her out of her daze as she ran in the direction of her house just as she was about to reach it, a pain-filled scream echoed from the garden."Ryoga-nii-sama..." Ryoma wept silently even as she continued to run. Finally, she reached the house and her parents._

_Once she had told them about what happened, her mother immediately ushered her into a small, hidden closet. "Ryoma, no matter what happens later you must NEVER reveal yourself alright?" Her mother told her softly before handing her a letter and a box."When the police come, give this letter to them and give the box to them too. Alright, Ryoma?" Ryoma nodded her head just as a resounding crash came from downstairs."Rinko! I'll go down to confront them. You stay here with Ryoma." Her father said in a hurry."Ryo-chan, otou-san has to go now. Stay strong and be brave ore no hime." With those words, Echizen Nanjirou resigned himself to his fate._

_Several minutes later, the same 5 men opened the bedroom door. Rinko was now cornered and, like her husband before her, resigned herself to fate, hoping, that Ryoma would live.'Gomenasai Ryo-chan, okaa-san has to leave you too...'with those thoughts, Echizen Rinko was no more. ..._

End of Flashback

"Ryoma! Ryoma!" Ryoma blinked open her eyes, startled. The faces of her brother and Yuushi hovered over her, their hair tickling her face. "You fell asleep and started crying and screaming for someone to stop!" Yuushi spoke, his voice betraying the worry he felt for this girl whom he had dubbed his little sister.

"Gomen ne..." Ryoma lowered her head. "It's just that, just now, when you guys started playing with me, it reminded me of THAT day." Keigo's eyes softened, understanding perfectly what she had meant while Yuushi became even more confused.

"What day?" Yuushi asked softly. Keigo looked to Ryoma, silently asking for permission and Yuushi frowned a little at being completely left out. When Ryoma nodded in acceptance, Keigo took a deep breath and replied.

"The day when Ryoma's biological family was murdered. The day that she had to witness her mother's death."

And there was silence...


	4. Redbutton

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a c0ck or a cat being called a pu$$y could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


End file.
